Garden In The Ceiling
by Miabia100
Summary: "I loved her, yet I hated her, where did our relationship go wrong? Was it because she was bi polar or because I was schizophrenic? I just didn't know anymore." Are you sane enough to keep Insanity at bay or will it capture you in its warm, inviting, pale hands? (Norway x Reader)
1. She Was Constantly Inconsistent

**Garden In The Ceiling**

**_Prologue_**

**(Norway x Reader)**

**Please comment if you'd like me to continue this, if not then I'll take this as a no-go series.**

**Song(s)- ****Garden In The Ceiling by Worlds End Girlfriend: watch?v=2dUwXTY3k8k&feature=kp**

**(T****his is going to be the series theme throughout the story)**

* * *

_**She Was Constantly Inconsistent When Making Amends**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Would he be ok?

Would _I_ be ok living like _this_?

Should I take him?

Should I just leave?

That was always an option. I could always just leave. Leave him in his hospital room in Oslo and runoff somewhere to avoid confrontation with the man.

That poor, deranged man. Always in his wonderland of old myths which the patient also seemed to deem _real_. Oh what heartache he must have been to his family; posed such a threat to the surroundings around him. Weather to let him outside with the fairies to dance and lollygag or let him inside with the trolls and let them hack at his skin. Either one of the following must have put a large dent in their relationships as well as wallets.

His eccentric blue eyes always dulled, ash blonde hair that once was parted with a large silver clip, and an ageless face. But if you watched him at just the right moment, just the right angle to study him at then you'd see it. You'd see the bright tint that was only visible when _she _was around. The delusional characteristics of his only got worse when she was around; it caused my heart to throb every time I watched, they'd take him away every time it happened though, to live out his fantasies for a little while. His vile reputation and traumatic convolutions only caused us doctors to go even more mad! Why couldn't he just be normal! Why couldn't he have been someone whom I'd met on the street! Why did he have to be one of my incurable patients? Why did he-no…..Stop it, you'll only make it harder on yourself.

So could I just leave him here to die? I was the only person whom he could openly converse with without losing it. He seemed like a completely different person when he was with me, very calm, quiet, secluded, and even intelligent…. within a matter of days I'd fallen head over heels with him. But his _other_ self...when he'd lose himself in the madness I didn't even recognize him, it was scary yet it made my one sided relationship with him even more erotic. It made it feel even more promiscuous and wrong which made it feel _right_. Was something wrong with me? I'd gone over this with myself, to love an insane person….? Was that even heard of?

No, I think it would be best if I just left him to Oliver; his methods seemed to do better then mine. There, now that goes to show what a good doctor could do, he loved his patients, he loved them so much that he decided to make a separate living courters on the first floor so that he would be a 24 hour doctor. Insane right? Wrong, it was a beautiful thing, something only a dedicated doctor would do.

See that wasn't so hard.

Just leave the man of your heartache, it would never get better. No matter how many dosages he takes and how many procedures we put him through he could never be yours. For he belonged to his fantasyland created by his lover, Schizophrenia.

I sighed, "Why was I constantly running in circles?" Only insanity could tell me.

_Oh, Schizophrenia…_ How I envy you.

.

.

.

* * *

Confusing right? **Insert Russia's laugh** that's a good thing, I'll be sure stay in touch.

Incase you know me from Deviantart (which I highly doubt) then you've already seen this story on my other page. For future reference, she is me and I am her so no worries.


	2. To Lose Someone You Don't Know

**Garden In The Ceiling 2 **

**(Norway x Reader)**

**Since I got such positive feed back I'll be continuing this foreboding story! **

**Please enjoy, and be sure to try and stay sane throughout this ride…into the darkness we go!**

**Song(s): Worlds End Girlfriend- Smile (It fits so well! It's sorta sad too!)**

** watch?v=avBeGwFWCz8**

_**To Lose Someone You Don't Know**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That will be one dosage of clozaril for you know who." I sighed and took hold of the small bottle of pills. It was time to refill Mr. Bondevik's prescriptions. Even though he wasn't a fan of it he needed the necessary dosages to keep him saner throughout his day.

There were three types of people on the schizophrenia spectrum. There were those whom could control their inner 'demons' those are the people who get to live freely without the restrain of weary friends and families interruptions. We've only had a few cases of them in the time I've been a physician here but they were just as normal as you and me. They are known as the conservatives. Near the center are those who have regular visits with the hospitals and have a daily appointment with a therapist to express their worries, anger, and desires. They have a stricter lifestyle that resolves around their families. These people are usually very rich; they are able to withstand a child with medical bills damn near those with cancer. They are known as balanced schizophrenics. The last group of people would be those who have the hardest time. Their life _is_ the hospital or a mental rehabilitation center; they are constantly monitored and have limited freedoms. There is only one case so severe that I know of and that hasn't committed suicide yetl; most do within the first few years of understanding that everyone has turned a blind eye to them and let them rot in the dungeon that is asylum life. His name is L—

"—Lukas Bondevik is having another rage fit, please, go and speak with him. He is frightening the new staff." I sighed and tightened my grip around the bottle to try and show irritation when in reality I was extremely excited to see Bondevik. Oh so excited.

Maybe something interesting may be bestowed upon me, who knows.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit stay tight." I sent a smile to the receptionist as he dull brown eyes sent me an approving look. I quickly paced to the right side of the hospital, I'd been through this hall so many times I think I may be able to simply walk there with my eyes closed. I watched as my surroundings got less cheery and more sterile, even the cheerful open widows that let the cool summer breeze in soon were replaced with jail cell bars. We kept our most insane patients on this portion of the hospital, it was known as Oslo's mental asylum.

Yes, I too found it very appalling and degrading when I found out but Oliver was the one who commissioned it so we lower doctors whom were new in the field simply nodded to save our own necks.

I tried to keep a steady face when I'd finally made it to a large metal door that locked from the outside with two odd sized nurses shivering in the corner. Such children, how in the world did they get this job without knowing who they'd be caring for? Bondevik had his own personal nurses, he was from a fairly well off family although they disowned him a few years ago.

This was their parting gift along with a life time in one of the best _rooms_.

How melancholy. Even his own family saw him as a disregard. He still had me though and I hope I was enough.

"What are you doing out here? You need to stay inside the room until a professional such as myself arrives. I can get you fired." Their odd frames turned ever so slowly when they heard my demanding voice. Without another word they pointed through the small glass square that allowed viewing for the patient without disturbing them. How ironic.

"D-doctor Kirkland is already inside! He told me to tell you that you're free to go for today. Please don't fire us I need this job!" I sent the plumper one a glare; she and the limp one took off down the hall as I sneered out one word harshly.

"Disrespectful." I sighed and placed the pills inside the small neon outlined flap that held Bondevik's personal information before speed walking back towards the front, I was going to miss out on an imaginative rendezvous with Bondevik. Another day wasted. If this was going to happen why did I even come in today? He and a child with severe gestational diabetes are the only two whom I worked with.

I took hold of the metal door handle, about to open it in one quick swoop. Sure Kirkland was my superior but he knew how possessive I was when it came to my patients, especially Bondevik. I pulled the handle back when an opposing force flung the door open causing me to fall onto the pale concrete flooring. I coughed a little and made a whining sound, which caught the attention of my abuser. I quickly grabbed a hold of the wall and sat myself up afraid of the consequences. The deep mixture of emotions that welled up in his eyes confused me for a moment, I could almost _feel_ the radiance of hatred but then it became a settle breeze that licked against my cloth less legs until finally, it dimmed to the point of false happiness once meeting my face. He was such an odd ball, some simply call him eccentric but I myself call him brilliant. There was something about him that I just couldn't look away from…Maybe it was his odd shades of peppermint eyes or the way his bleach blond hair went perfectly with his snowman like skin. Either way, I was emotionally and physically curious about him, well, the way he acted and the way he processed things as a person and as a doctor. Sometimes he would snap at the simplest of things and other times he'd smile at the worst of things. He was this hospitals judge and prosecutor, and it was invigorating!

He was Doctor Oliver Kirkland, a medical doctor and a baker. How those things partook in the same person? I'll never understand.

I brought my face to become more professional like and took his outstretched hand; it was cold and fragile to the touch. Just like my own sanity at times. I could feel his gaze as I turned around and picked up the fallen pencils that fell from my lab coat pockets. His eyes roamed my form causing me to shiver slightly, I couldn't see his face but I knew the look he was sending me had to be one of utter interest, I could just feel it.

"What were you doing here Ms. (l/n)?" His sweet voice did not fit his facial expression giving him a placid look, his eyes were slightly dull but I knew they were observing my every move, the way I was breathing, and even my muscle spasms in my own face.

"I-I'm here because the receptionist told me patient 005 needed my attention. It was also time for his—."

"—daily pills. Yes I know love," I winced when he said love. It sounded like cough syrup to the tongue, sickingly sweet. "But why didn't she tell you that I was already here?" I didn't know how to answer that. Oliver hated it when people weren't exact and quick to respond back to him, he _hated_ it. I looked down to my black flats and relaxed my tense muscles, which convulsed when I felt uncomfortable or frightened. I heard a settle sneer and then the sound of dress shoes against white concrete. "Go home Ms. (l/n), you seem to have over worked yourself." I looked up quickly trying to keep my (e/c) eyes from tearing up at his words. I wasn't ready to go home yet, I needed to at least so goodbye to Lu—Bondevik or else we both wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Yes sir." I seethed out like a snake, trying to keep myself from running into patient 005's room or else Oliver may fire me and I needed to stay here, for now at least. Bondevik was my scapegoat, my oasis, my paradise, my mirage; he helped me open my inner childhood when he told me of his friends. His fairy friends whom were named Abeline, Berly, and Duva and even his feared Trolls; there was only one who befriended him and his name was Andolf. I needed to see him before going home or I wouldn't be able to do anything but cry…I needed….I—

"—Ms. (L/n). I said to go home. It's past your hours anyways." I heard the stern yet playful voice of Oliver, he seemed slightly further away but still in hearing distance. I could feel his calculating eyes on my form once again. I tensed my hands and gripped the pens harder. I could feel blood. "Ms. (l/n)..?" I shook my head and took in a deep breath while shaking, stuffed the bloody pens into my pocket and did a quick 180 to face Kirkland, face down of course. I sternly strutted over to him with loud feet until finally making it to the elevator that was to take me to my car. Once there I said my goodnights to my fellow colleges and left the hospital.

The summer winds felt calming against my heated skin; I could feel a slight lump in my throat as I looked up to the tangerine sky, the peace at mind relaxing me immensely. "It's going to be alright (f/n) you'll see him tomorrow." I whispered to myself before jumping into my small (c/c) car and started the ignition. I pulled out of my parking space and took off towards home not in the mood for any type of food at the moment. I sighed and thought over how my life here was just getting more and more tiring. I wanted to just relax for once not having to worry about weather I'd see someone or not or weather I'd need to send anymore false smiles to my '_friends_.' I wanted to go back home, I didn't think I could take much more of Oslo without ripping my own hair follicles out…but could I leave him?

No, I don't think so, he meant way too much to me to just leave him here.

"…But where would we go?" I popped the question before staring weary eyed outside my window once I hit a stoplight. I could see two children walking near an older boy; both off in their own land dancing across the street as they crossed the intersection. The two children inevitably bumped into the older boy whom in turn sent them both a look ceasing their playful lollygagging. I watched slightly interested in the boys looks, he reminded me of. …someone. The way his snow white hair swooshed against the summer winds, his pale gray eyes in deep thought, the way his school bag rested against his slim form, cellphone placed snugly between his ear and hand as he speed walked across the poorly drawn gravel markings. I watched as the ignorant children rushed across the walkway as on coming traffic came rushing forward, the light green. No one could save them now—_**SCREEEEECHHHHH**_

"He should have left them be." I called out to no one as the screams of two young children shot out hitting everyone's ears. I couldn't help but feel the lump that I was able to suppress early appear in my throat again and without a moment of realization I began to cry, I felt as though I'd just lost someone. It was odd, I was pretty sure I had no knowledge of this most likely dead boy…I dug through my recollections and just sat at the now green light as if a frog on a log. I tightened my grip on the leather steering wheel before banging my fist against it.

"Who was this boy? Who is it! I…I feel like I know you! WHO ARE YOU!?" I shouted to myself, windows up allowing me minor privacy. I sighed and let the elephant tears continuously roll down my face, I suddenly felt apathy for someone….I didn't know why, my job was to dealt with the insane, dying, and or incurable so why did I of all people suddenly feel apathy for _some_ kid?

I pushed my hands further down until I was at my chest, my heart felt quenched and in pain. I squeezed my thin (f/c) top until I could feel my nails dig deeply into my flesh creating a wound. I pulled my hand away in agony before turning my head slowly to the now dead boy; face down in the gravel, a pool of blood surrounding his fallen form giving him the look of angel with blood wings. Why was I still here? Why wasn't I at the hospital having a warm cup full of hot green tea with the love of my life? What was wrong with—

"—SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!" I sent a silent glare to the middle aged man whom ran from his fruit cart located a few feet from my car. He looked over to me before running over to my window banging on my freshly cleaned windows. "Listen lady! I see you've got an MD notification on your chest, could you please see if the boy's alright!?" I was pissed, more then pissed, my day had been ruined. First Oliver and now this kid that was causing me a headache. Then it hit me, I felt as though I should try and revive him even if I was sure he was dead.

"Ja.." I said somewhat out of it, my rusty Norwegian causing him to send me a thankful smile.

"Tak. This way." He opened my door and showed me to the seen. The witnesses that saw what happened were frozen on the spot, mouths wide with fear and eyes shown large and frightened. In my line of business I was used to seeing these scenes, my eyes were no longer virgins to death.

I flipped the motionless boy over to see what major arteries were destroyed and what was still functioning well enough. He was lucky to even still have all his body parts in place, the semi truck would have shown no mercy if the driver had stopped any later. The children's bodies would have been no more if he'd idly walked passed but I suppose the boy had somewhat of a compassionate heart. Too bad.

I ripped a piece of my black pencil skirt and wrapped it around his gushing chest, something under the truck must have punctured or at least severely scratched his stomach leaving it somewhat visible. It pulsed harshly against his pale stomach making it appear as red as a strawberry, how sad. I didn't think I'd be able to save this one with little to no tools. The crowd that seemed to have surrounded me could sense my aura. The boy was still breathing, amazingly, but I doubted recovery unless someone came with tools in the next 10 minutes or at least an ambulance. As if on cue I heard the sound of help, it vibrated greatly causing the ground to shake and people to cheer happily. They soon become white noise; it was just a heavily breathing boy and I. I looked back down to the shaky breath male to see his face grow paler, if that was even possible.

I was about to move away from the scene so that I could get home and rest when I felt a tight grip against my (f/c) dress shirt. I turned my head to the fiend who dare lay a hand on me when I met with light taupe gray eyes held in slight pain. The boy winced and held his face strongly against my own mirroring my features. How he was able to utter the following from his pale bruised lips was the highlight of my day causing my face to morph into fear. The way the word flew through his mouth so calmly as if he was the opposite of pain, like he was euphoric almost disturbed even me.

"(F/n)."

I sent him a look of complete confusion, how did he know my name? I…I don't know him. Was he stalking me or was it something worse? The grip on my shirt only grew harsher as if he was hanging on for dear life. He sent me a playful smile immediately masking his pain. Why would he do that? He was obviously in pain; was he trying to appear strong because it was working.

"W-what?" The boy caused me to stutter unintentionally, the proud look in his semi open eyes only made it worse.

"Hahaha," He chuckled softly before coughing up blood. "My name (f/n), its _Clovis_. How could you forget, don't tell me you forgot…"

I felt my body tremble and my eyes widen. I knew who this was; I knew why I'd started to cry. No, not yet…don't go yet. I watched as his eyes turned bright before going mellow and finally going cloudy and unseeing. I knew it was illogical for him to still be alive but...for once I wanted to join Bondevik in his fantasy world. I want—no I _needed_ to be released and freed. I watched as the ambulance checked his pulse sending each other a shake of the head. They hauled him up softly making sure not to damage the body any worse. I didn't know how to respond sanely…so I responded insanely. I grabbed a hold of his arm trying to bring him back like a mother lion to her cub, becoming ruthless I started to scratch at the male nurses whom tried to put him into the truck. I hissed and scratched harder until one of them pushed me off of their arm causing me to fall to the gravel into the same spot Clovis was in.

I was beginning to see spots in my vision, and the last thing I smelt was the deep coppery stench blood.

Then, I blacked out.

_Oh what a cruel world it was we lived in, cruel indeed._

**End of chapter**

**As promised a chapter two!**

**So how was it! Was it good? Please comment below what you thought of it!  
**

**I loved the name Clovis from the survey so I'm using it for our dead friend here…. you'll learn more about him later on!**

**I know, you didn't meet Norge yet but in due time! Good things happen to those who wait! **

**Remember to comment, favorite, and watch for future stories! :iconyaynorwayplz:**


	3. Necromancer

**Garden In The Ceiling 3**

**(Norway x Reader)**

**Hello again! A new chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy it; it took me forever to write this! Adult themes in this one, no, not sexual or anything just very deep and dark I don't want to scare any little kids. So, WARNING may cause nightmares! I'm serious. **

**Song(s)- Satan Veludo Children by Worlds End Girlfriend watch?v=bXsz3qFjnT8**

_**Necromancer**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Click Clack Click Clack**_

I felt my feet glide against the aged stone of the hospitals flooring, it was cold and damp an odd combination but I just rolled with it. I turned to see if anyone had followed me but no one was there, I let out a breath of air; I was alone. I needed this time to think and cry, it had only been a few days since he had died, only a few since the accident. I hope that man burns in hell, burns in the deepest depths until even God could hear his cries.

Was there a God? What kind of merciful God allows such youth to die so suddenly, so painfully? It was later known that his cause of death was a build up in his lower bowel the way his stomach was sliced caused the acid to ripple and travel downwards. It must have been painful to watch in the ambulance, but no matter, now was not the time. I needed cheering up not letting down. I went around another desolate corner before making it to a hallway with a dead end, no further downwards I could travel. It was always so peaceful here, never anyone to bother you, I admired that about how merciful Kirkland could be to these patients they had had it very rough before coming to this section of the hospital and they needed this to relax again. Like a place of rejuvenation.

"Ah, I'd need some rejuvenation soon." I let a questionable smile run over my face as I made it to the last door, it was large like most of the hospital doors, wide enough to fit four people at once. The only difference was the color and texture; it was a pale gray door, with hinges made of pure steel. There was a design on the front that angered me to no end but it seemed to warm the heart of the people who visited here. Idiotic people they were. I rested my warm hand against the steal frame before breathing deeply, _you need this (f/n)_ was the only thing I could think about right now, I _needed_ this. I unlocked the hatchet of the door, hinges squeaking like crying children, it sort of irked me to an existent but I ignored it for now.

It was cold. Very cold, as if Jack Frost himself had made a quick visit before leaving all of his ice with those within, it made me angry. I'd already spoken to Kirkland about this but I suppose he denied my pleas. I did not hate him though, I could never hate someone as pure as him, he was too good for that. I felt a shiver exit my thin clothes frame before sucking it up. I decided to turn on the lights and let in much needed heat, as I did so I was met with kind faces and smiles. I smiled back. I decided to walk up to the first person, she was a women in her early thirties cursed with breast cancer but she had pulled through, just a few days ago she had finally finished her battle with it, everyone was so happy that they were in tears. I could remember the face on her husband; he was smiling and whispering sweet nothings into her thin short hair, a once happy brunette. If I could remember correctly her name was Wendy. I walked closer to her form, she'd been sleeping before I'd come here but was wide-awake now.

"Hello Wendy, how have you been?" I questioned the older women, her cornflower eyes only watched my own (e/c) diligently, a thin line where a smile was only seconds before. No words were exchanged but I knew better. I sent her a nod before walking over to someone else, further in was a little boy, I never knew his name but I could remember the commotion he made with his entrance to the hospice. The way his lower half had been burned in an elementary school catastrophe, it sent cool shivers down most of the nurses backs when they saw how damaged his limbs were but I was only drawn closer. I was never assigned to him so I never got to speak with him, until now. I grabbed a hold of his steel bedding; only a thin sheet was covering him. I could feel his deep emerald eyes watch my hands as I began to remove the sheet. His hand took hold on my own; he shook his head as if pleading me not to look at his disfiguration. I sent him a frown but he continued to send me looks of great fear until I pushed him away and snatched the sheet down. What I saw was what I anticipated.

His skin was no longer disgruntling but rather clean and anew; they looked like they did before the tragedy. A warm pale glow emanating from them, I looked back over to him, his face content. I sent him a smile and a got closer, I didn't think he needed to be in here just yet but our god was not a merciful one, the stench of death was always around the corner for anyone. I grabbed a hold of him and brought him to my chest, he was cold but I ignored it and warmed him up to my temperature, I didn't feel him return it but ignored that too. I broke away and kissed his forehead like a mother. His deep brown eyes only grew deeper as I walked away. I pulled the sheet back over him and walked over to the only other person in the room, the last of the older patients had gone home just a few hours prier. Lucky them.

I was afraid. Afraid to see what I saw, to speak of what had happened but I needed too, it would help me but I couldn't. I stood in my place, looking down a the musty floor, it too was as pale as the one outside but it was not illuminated with the same atmosphere and artificial lights as the others. I felt warm tears roll down my face, immediately turning into _ice cubes_ to my discomfort but I only ignored them as I clenched my fists tightly. I could feel a reopening in the cut I had in my palm from the other day but chose to ignore it. I began to walk on my own accord to the last patient, he was further in then the other two, he needed to stay in the frozen wasteland; he had it much worse then the others.

_**SKEEEEE SKEEEEEEEEWOSHHH—!**_

I could hear the wheels of another patient headed this way, this was the only room that was occupied so it was only natural. The clicking of heels and the squeaking of tennis shoes made it's way down the hall. I saw it best to leave before being caught in here again, last time everyone decided to distance themselves from me while Kirkland's fascination with me only grew more. He could see through me like water, I ignored him at first but then he become more and more hot with his questions and answers. I could remember when I'd first fallen in love with Lukas he'd asked,

"Do you know insanity?" As if he was a person. I laughed it off, trying not to upset my new boss but he only grew more and more persistent. "(f/n). Do you know insanity?" I only shook my head at his question fairly feed up with them. His peppermint swirl eyes only danced across my permanent face before he burst out laughing, in tears. "How do you not know him? He's always besides you! Don't you hear him? He looms over you and is always whispering to you, like now." His face suddenly grew solemn before he stood back up, speaking up again. "You should watch your back (f/n) there are other things at work in these pale walls we call home." Then, he was gone.

I never did look at Kirkland the same after that day, my eyes grew happier as if I was trying to tell him that I was fine, that nothing was wrong. How ironic.

I grabbed my blank coat, wishing out of that memory; the long sleeves drifting past my hands before striding out of the room, just in time to see the newest patient. It was an old woman from what I could tell; I read the chart below her feet.

_**Cause of death, throat cancer. Time of death 4:26 PM. Aged 67.**_

They sped past me into the cold room full of less then lively corpses, they lay down before being seen. That damn cross hanging overhead, gleaming happily.

Tragic.

Many believed that people are at their most beautiful in life but I say otherwise, beauty is only found in death. The way the skin grayed and bloated it was as if the dead was merely transforming into something more intricate then the living, like butterflies in their cocoons. To transcend this lowly world of dogs, to upheave to something greater.

There was no heaven, just another level to climb to, just another life to endure but there was never a heaven. No god could be so mercy less, so cold to his _perfect_ creations, that was somewhat a morbid way of thinking but I brushed it off, I had no time in discussing the truth with anyone right now, I just wanted to relax but even with the dead I could never rest, not until judgment day.

I sighed.

_The darkness guides me through the pain, the light just emphasizes it._ I could hear Bondevik's words in my mind, his light voice fluttering down on my ears as if whispering to me; it was calming in a sense so I smiled. The day we'd spoken about life and death was one I loved to reminisce about. Although Bondevik was schizophrenic he was not lost nor confused, he was enlightened I like to think, no—I knew for a fact that he'd outdone us all in wits. He saw things that should never be seen, I was slowly beginning to doubt what was real and what was fake, the pale walls of this place made me feel like I was repeating myself, the only thing that kept me going was the idea of seeing Bondevik's face, it kept me awake.

To my dismay I haven't been able to visit him since the incident with _him_, but I suppose it was only natural, I only hoped that he hadn't done anything too insane but then again, this _was_ Bondevik we were talking about. Not Kirkland.

"I wonder what he is up to." I questioned to myself, already knowing the answer, it caused my heart to bump harshly against my already aching chest. He was doing nothing, today, nothing yesterday, and will be doing nothing tomorrow.

Chore.

It was a chore to be Bondevik, it was a chore to live here in the hospital, it was a chore to be alive, I saw more glory and excitement in being dead, to be in the ground six feet under. What was the point in living for 70+ years if it was a chore? Was it punishment to be banished to this earth? Were we like the infamous Lucifer? Were we banished from the golden gates of heaven? I suppose I'll only know in death.

"Oh what a pointless world we live in. What pointless creatures we are, disgusting honestly." I spoke with a bite before rubbing away my thoughts, if I kept this up I would end up doing something I'll regret later on. I sighed and moved onto the other end of the hospital, making it to an elevator I traveled from the basement to the upper more cheery levels of the hospice, a false sense of reality hitting my face like brick, it annoyed me but I kept a small smile plastered on my face as a child and her father entered the elevator. They apparently decided to make small talk.

"Papa? When do you think mama will come home?" Ah, so a child with a sick mother. I could just feel the grief in his voice as he spoke about his ill wife.

"She'll be home before you know it." I'd heard those words so many times; those fear laced words set in denial and false security. So many times, so many goddamn times, it angered me. Why couldn't he have just told the child? Why did he have to lie to her! It makes it worse, much, much worse. If he just said that the bitch was going to die then maybe the child would understand it better. Death was not the end, my philosophies on God may be altered but I knew that there was something after death I just didn't know what it was.

"Stop lying to her." My words came out cold and somewhat frightening but they needed to know. Humans are such malevolent creatures, to lie to their own kin, despicable.

"Excuse me?" I heard slight anger under his semi polite words, yes, get angrier, get angry with yourself. 

"You heard me, your wife, she is going to die." I spoke before hearing the ting of the elevator signaling my stop, the upper levels were there for worse off patients, usually right before going to relax in the over sized freezer. I could just feel the lividness emanating from the man but I only disregarded it as ignorance. "Here." I handed the little girl two lollipops from my pocket, Kirkland asked all staff to carry candy for those in need, although, a few days afterwards those same people ended up her for unknown reasons. I never had a sweet tooth so refrained from eating them.

The girl lifted her tanned hand to my own (s/c) one and snatched it from me, the generic blue wrapping paper glistening under the eye blinding lights.

"Thank you doctor lady, I'll give one to mama!" I suppose the girl had ultimately zoned out when I snapped at her father but no matter, she'll find out based on lies told. I heard the crimpling of wrapper as the door began to close behind me, a dark gaze on her fathers face, deep graying eyes as if he was the one destined to die, the

artificial cherry candy showed reflection in her teal eyes.

"Have fun." The door shut.

—

"Bondevik?" I called out, hearing the sounds of quick feet and tipped over beds. He was at it again. "Bondevik? I'm going to come in, in five, four, three—

"—Nej, (f/n). Stay outside, something is amiss." I sighed and waited, it was routine for us, everyday at exactly 5 pm a tribe of trolls would arrive, why they'd come I never knew, where they went and left, I'd never know. But I lived with it, I loved Bondevik too much to complain just being with someone was nice enough. "I'll tell you when to enter, I don't want you getting hurt." I know this sounds childish but his words caused my face to heat up almost as if I was ten years younger only in high school.

"Whatever you say Bondevik." I smiled before scooting down to the other side of the thick wooden door, I felt at peace around him. I wasn't hostile, I felt like a woman around him. I felt like I had a reason to live with him in the picture. I was cut off deep in thought by a subtle knocking at the door, it was Bondevik, and he looked worn out. His platinum blonde hair was parted in awkward places and his dull blue eyes looked slightly taken back. I smiled and opened it to enter. "I see you're doing well." I giggled earning a look from the tall Norwegian.

"What did I say about my name? You're my friend (f/n). What is it that you want?" I looked slightly taken back by his straightforwardness, he was never one to speak so boldly but I suppose it was different for me.

"I came to visit of course. Here." I handed him a coffee bag (yes these exist). His face brightened up immediately, a small smile graced his chapped lips. He of course, prepared the warming treat with his small stove. How he was able to get on of those in his room was only due to his background any normal patient let alone one with a disability such as his own. I wouldn't even call it that; Lukas was on a totally different level.

"(F/n). The coffee is finished." He turned around and handed me a cup full of his special blend, I took a sip and smiled before taking a seat in on of his chairs. "How was your day?" Lukas questioned, I blushed before speaking up.

"I went to visit a few patients, and got a lot of work done." He nodded and took a sip of his own brown nectar. "I also came to visit you." His face went solemn before he looked away, face red,

"I'm glad you take the time out of your day to visit me, it means a lot to me even though I normally don't show it." I could see why, none of his family visited him anymore and he only had a select group of friends from other countries made the pilgrimage to Norway to see him once a year. "But tell me, who died. I can see it in your face." I felt my hands begin to shake at his slightly placed words. My mug fell to the concrete floor and I gasped. "Who was it?" He asked again.

"I…..It—_he_, was an old friend of mine, I had no idea…" I could barely let the words from my lips let alone his name, not yet.

"I see." Was that a tone of jealousy in his voice? I thought so. "I'm sure he's doing better off then we are in this ødemark." I sighed before regaining my composure, sure he was gone but at least I got to see him once more before he left, for good this time.

"So, how are things going with you and your tro—

"—Andolf, he and I took care of his friends. They seem to be growing more and more impatient, I see now point in harvesting my flesh for a feast but whatever." He sighed and looked off to the large window in his room. It was a rainy spring day, but I could see in his eyes he wanted to go outside. I ignored the look, I wanted to spend more time with him in truth but as usual, _he_ came.

"Ms. (l/n)? It is time for you to return home, Mr. Bondevik is in need of his daily therapy." I heard Kirkland call from the other door; his usual smile was graced upon his face, his eyes went calculating before turning back to unjust foolery.

"Would it be alright if I did the therapy with him? No over time needed—"

"—No. Go home." Kirkland opened the door and grabbed my things. "You can take the coffee cup just go home." I could tell in his voice that he wanted me gone. As of late he'd been having staff leave for home earlier then usual but I saw nothing to it. I turned my head over to Lukas only to see his head down cast, he stood up eyes emotionless and unreadable. He didn't like this.

"It will be alright (f/n). I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" I nodded and he sent me a heart-warming smile before handing me my bags and my cup.

"Tomorrow then." I bowed and left the room, a sinister wave from Kirkland and a gentle emotionless nod from Lukas; I departed with the close of a door. I walked out hospice and towards my car like I did everyday, a deep scowl entering my face. I was out in the cold lands myself, Lukas was no longer with me I felt my shell collapse on itself as I rushed to my unlocked car; I entered it and began to drive off.

"What am I to do without Lukas with me? I suppose I'll never know…Could I truly leave?" I was having this stupid conversation again, I sighed and turned on my window wipers the weather and predicament was getting to me. I turned and made it to the intersection I had lost him at, there were still mourners there and a pile of flowers located at one of the stoplights. I was about to turn away coughing away the tears when I noticed something odd about the flowers.

Behind them there were two photos. I am still fairly new to the community but I would have noticed if another person had died here, never once had anything like that happen. One of the men whom I'd seen the day of the accident was there he was speaking rapid Norwegian before walking away in a teary fit. Behind him were the images of two children, a boy and a girl.

A boy and a girl.

The two from the accident, the ones he moved out of the way of collision.

There was a black band wrapped around the pictures and the flowers of death lying about, white lilies cluttered the street. Why were they mourning these children? I saw them _run off_ as soon as the truck hit him! What the hell is going on?

I clutched my steering wheel tightly before pulling off towards my apartment. I entered the parking lot and rushed to my room, upon entering I sensed something was amiss but ignored it. I threw my workbag onto my (f/c) couch and removed my work shoes; I was beginning to get another headache so I went for tea. I was in the middle of heating up the water when my doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Not really in the mood to speak with anyone I decided to pretend that I wasn't home, that didn't work. The banging and ringing progressed. I sat down my mug and walked over to the door kettle in hand, I was not in the mood.

"Who is it?" I said, I didn't earn a reply but I decided to answer the door anyways. Upon opening it a strong sensation of fear overwhelmed me, it was nerve wreaking.

"What.." I called out, the kettle falling to the ground, hot water rushing at the visitor's shoeless feet. I rose my (e/c) eyes up higher meeting black trousers then a white colored shirt, drenched in blood from an earlier incident, until finally making it to the face. The person had a deep overwhelming smile that reached their eyes, the eyes of a madman. They were a deep gray; I could just barely make out subtle hints of red peaking through creating a weird mixture of colorful hues. The eyes seemed dilated and large; it was man. A man I never thought I'd see animated again, I felt my body tense up immediately, the dead were never suppose to walk again, it was impossible for him to have—

"—How nice to see you again." He raised his arm up to pat my head but I only flinched away in pure terror. "No needs to be afraid (f/n), I can smell the fear radiating off of you almost like perfume, but it smells heavenly."

"_Clovis_…."

**End of chapter**

**Sorry for being darker then usual…No, I am not crazy, I was only writing in character so no need to worry. **

**Please watch, comment, and favorite for more awesome chapters! :iconyaynorwayplz:**


	4. Chore

**Garden In The Ceiling 4**

**(Norway x Reader)**

**Song(s)- Give me shadow, put on my crown by Worlds End Girlfriend watch?v=oS0aF5svteE His music literally fits this story…so please give it a listen! **

**Very gory chapter, so…yeah, look out!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You cannot change what you refuse to confront_

"I'm sorry…" A man of about thirty stood above two figures, one small and the other wide. "I'm so, _so_ sorry…" The man repeated again, his peppermint eyes flickering between the two of them, his lips set in a flawed frown. The atmosphere within the room only darkened as he continued to speak, as if his shadow ceased all happiness in the room. His contorted and vile shadow moved over to the sheet covered women. "Let her rest in peace, she is in God's hands now." His whimsical voice whispered out before he flicked his hand, the women was taken out of the room by dispassionate staff. This was the seventeenth unexplained death _today_.

"How long?" The wide figure questioned. He already knew the answer, a day or two. "….I mean…until the process is over….she wanted to be cremated and sprinkled over her garden." The man finished, the younger one flinched at the word 'garden.' She leaned forward, deep noir hair falling over her shoulder as she looked up into her tired fathers gray eyes. Teal clashed internally against gray in a cold battle.

"You told me that she would be ok…" She called out softly, her sobs filling out the last of her statement. The man flinched before leaning his head down in shame. He didn't know how to respond to that…he didn't know how to be a father without his loving wife…he didn't think he could do it.

"I'm sorry…I didn't….I thought she would be alright. I need you to just be quiet for a moment sweetheart, ok?" He stated, he moved his hand to his blading head, scratching it just as his wife would. It seemed to bring him comfort because he was able to meet in direct eye contact with the doctor whom waited by the doorframe as a faint smile swiped across his face once being noticed.

"But you told me–"

"I said be quiet Olive." The man let out fiercely, frightening the young girl. Her teal eyes went downcast before an airy look crossed her absent face. The man let in a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady. "..I-I didn't mean that Olive, daddy just needs you to—"

"Mama hates you daddy." She stated strongly, the air was filled with water. "That women was right." The black head pushed her father away from her as she sped past the doctor and her father. The man followed not too long after regaining strength in his legs and realizing what had unjustly been said to him. The doctor only tipped his hat in anticipation before a Cheshire smile made its way to his rose lips, his eyes with sinister intent. He bent down and picked up two metallic blue lollipop wrappers that seemed to have fallen from the girls dress pocket. He shoved them deep into his lab coat before closing his eyes and tapping his chin with great jubilance.

"Children will be children after all Mr. Robinson. I suggest you let her go or else Insanity may get to her too." The man cackled loudly earning frowns from other workers but he only continued to laugh as he excited the room, giggling like a maniac all the way down the hall.

I stared in fear as my body bent back unnaturally against the couch behind me, a pressure pushing harshly at my back causing me to whine out slightly. Deep gray eyes showing a range of emotions at once, I could feel the tension in the air. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it, a sneering smile wide across his face, meeting his mixed eyes. I suddenly felt something inside me; something cold and unforgiving…what was this feeling? A cold sweat dropped upon my head. Not the sweat from running, but the sweat from anxiety. My heart pounded like a drum. I flickered my eyes uncontrollably. What is there? I thought I saw something moving, but it was just my own imagination. Then it was there again. I wiped my eyes so I could see straight.

"Do you feel it (f/n)?" I shook my head quickly, ceasing my eyes swift movements as I met back up with the one from my torment. "Is it beating inside you? Is it painful? Does it worry you?" He questioned out softly, his hand moving over to my paled face, he was cold. Oh so very cold, almost, inhuman like. I took another gasp of air before scooting back closer to the unforgiving leathered seat behind me, poking my side painfully. "Come on (f/n). I can't hear you, speak up." He called out, his eyes showing wickedness before playfully gazing into my own semi-open eyes, I felt as though my lunch was going to upheave.

"I-I…" I didn't know how to respond so in response and with the adrenaline pumping through my veins I let out a loud bellow. My mouth was open wide and my eyes were too except, they were unseeing. I only saw white before a being too fast for the eyes pushed me up against the wall to our side. It was Clovis; his hand was covering my still shrieking mouth, keeping any more gasps to come my frail form silent. His eyes were dreary and his grip on my lower jaw and mouth pushed forward, harder, and rougher.

"Calm down, there's no need to scream. I'm only here to thank you." I simply stared into his eyes, which showed resentment. I had no idea what was happening but I was beginning to lose consciousness as his grip on my neck only grow harsher with each passing moment.

Was I going to die? Finally?

Clovis began to push me up higher and higher by the neck, constricting my airways and pipes; I could only make out sounds and silent cries. "I-I.." I tightened his grip on my neck, his eyes growing more and more excited as if what was rolling from my tongue brought him great pleasure, it bothered me.

"Say it." He stated simply, his breath on my neck as he did so, I began to whimper before finally letting go, my eyes rolled behind my head and I began to shake uncontrollably, unable to take the lack of air. "DAMMIT!" All I could hear was his anger and I could feel my head grow in pain, as though it was being banged against a sledgehammer but I ignored it. My air pipes loosened and I took in a large gulp of life.

Dammit was right.

My eyes continued to flicker back in forth behind my eyes, my lids still open, the whites of my sockets easily seen by my inflictor. "(f/n), wake the fuck up, I'm not finished, I want a response." I couldn't hear him anymore, I was gone. My hearing began to dull until it completely vanished, I could only make out my breathing. My eyes opened wide, I was no longer in front of Clovis but rather on the side of a street, a street I knew well.

'Where am I?'I questioned but no sound came from my mouth, just air. I no notice to it as I speed walked down the lonely road, not a single soul nor car in sight just….black and white as if in an old twenties movie. I gripped onto my arm. It was bear. I only had on a tank top and running shorts….had I been in the middle of a jog? No, I as in my apartment being strangled to death by someone I vaguely remember, someone who should have bit the dust. I only tightened my grip on my shoulder as I thought about my strange predicament. I took a whiff of the scenery, a dreary but homey street, complete with flickering streetlights and a parked car here and there. It was like any other street but it didn't feel _right_…something was off I just didn't know what it was yet. I sighed silently to myself as I came closer to a railroad not even a block away, on the other side there were people and cars, it was odd, there was also color, it just so happened to be a late night. The nightlife in this city seemed busy but on this side it was…cold and desolate. Where was I?

I began to speed up, I felt as though it would be best to get closer to legitimate civilization but as I began to move quickly I felt eyes on my side that stopped me in my tracks. I looked across the street where another person stood, completely parallel to me. I couldn't make out his looks aside from his bright red eyes, they didn't look….safe. _He_ didn't look safe. I only turned back around back towards the railroad only to hear footsteps, loud, quick, footsteps. I began to pace quickly afraid of the outcome if the footsteps grow closer to me; just as I was about to make it across I felt an intense stare on my back stopping me in my spot. I turned around to meet with the red eyes of the stranger, he was about a cars length away from me but even in that proximity I felt odd.

'Get the fuck away from me.' I mouthed only for him to smile at me, his smile meeting his eyes. He looked up to the moon and pointed up before making a giggling motion with his hands. I only stared afraid to make a move, he soon looked over to me once more, ruby eyes making contact with my (e/c) eyes before turning around and walking back exaggerating his footsteps yet again. I sat and waited until I couldn't make out his form. I was about to turn around when I noticed something, this man was getting bigger and bigger until I could make out those frightening eyes yet again. I speedily forced my body to turn and make a move but this time he'd grabbed my side just in time stopping me once again, this time, I could make out everything. Wild alabaster hair, deathly pale skin as if he'd been kissed by death itself and eyes that reminded me of an arachnid, large and diabolic. But his smile, his smile was something else….

I could only describe it as completely and utterly _insane_ and that was something you never wanted to see in a person.

The man let go of my arm and backed away, I simply stared in horror but was finally able to speak up. "Your eyes are wrong." I whispered out, he only continued to smile. "Your eyes are wrong." His smile began to falter. "Your eyes are wrong." I didn't know where this was coming from but I felt as though I was correct, something was off about his eyes, I knew this man….I swore I knew him but….his eyes, dark and evil, were wrong. "Your eyes are wrong." He cupped his chin before whispering softly, all seriousness evident in his voice.

"What a silly statement (f/n), my eyes are just fine." Then, without warning, he gripped onto my shoulders, as the man before him had. His thin, boney, fingers dug into my shoulder blades most likely leaving bruises. I cried out in pain but he only tightened them, mischievous smile etched into his mouth. "Are you going to say it now (f/n)?" I sucked in a breath, sweat at my brow but I could only hold my lips shut, I didn't know what to do. He began to waltz away to me backwards, eyes still set on mine. He bounce in his step. I finally felt in control of my own legs and shot off over the railroad, into civilization. After I'd made it across I looked over my shoulder to see no one, as if it had all been a cruel nightmare. I looked around to see if anyone saw what had had happened but no one said a thing, they just continued on with their worthless lives.

I sucked in my breath and continued to walk, much of the scenery vanishing before my eyes as I blended into the large crowd of city people until I was in my apartment again, this time alone. It was true, I truly was feeling such an emotion, one that I've always been quiet vein about but I couldn't escape it this time.

I slid to my knees as realization hit me like a bullet; I held tightly to my heart and let the tears roll down my face like rain. I reached to touch the foreign waters; it was an odd sensation, to cry. I'd only ever seen patients and their families let out such a liquid, it was salty….it was distasteful, I hated it. I hated everything, I hated this life, I hated myself, and I hated Clovis. It was a chore.

"I'm **afraid**."

"I sense something odd in the air." A tale figure whispered into his arm, he was situated over by one of his bared windows. His deep azul eyes glared off into the distance, although, he looked fairly calm. Something was amiss and he couldn't tell what it was exactly. "Gandalf?" He called out softly, voice slightly muffled by his blue shirt. Always blue.

"Ja Mester?" A dwarf like creature crawled from beneath the pale mans bed, his stature of that of a servant as he bent down, long graying beard touching the tiled floor. "Is there something you are in great need of?" His gruff voice called out strongly, a few bruises were present on his pudgy face. The others were getting riled again yet it was 4:55.

"I want you to visit someone for me…" The man thought over what he'd asked, what if the others decide to attack him while Gandalf was away? What of it though? "Ja, I'd like you to visit my friend." The emotionless man swiped his finger towards the window. "You know who correct?" He turned over to the stout man and his eyes showed that of great worry causing the troll to nod indefinitely, his master was never one to show such sympathy to anyone asides from himself and the kind women whom spent long afternoons with them. She was very kind to him especially, always leaving out food and coffee for him although she'd never seen him, which had astonished him at first.

"Of course Mester." The man stood up barely passing his masters knee and crawled back under the bed, awaiting for the inevitable. The Norwegian let go of his arm and slid down from his stool, he grabbed a handful of many forks stored within his cutlery. He never wanted to kill the trolls, he just didn't want to have to deal with this everyday, he'd have to keep his friend waiting for him despite her many pleas and he didn't like it. "Here they come." He nodded and tightened his grip onto his forks before thrusting forward and flipping over the metal bedframe, out came a small army of trolls, big and small.

"Gandalf." The human stated, his sky eyes steely and cold. "Take care of the small ones." Gandalf nodded and moved his large axe over the head a few of them, silencing their cries and screams immediately. Their lifeless corpses dropping to the ground like flies. Blood filled the room, spurting out of the thick necks like a fountain, a cursed fountain. The man brought his forks down thrusting the utensils down on the larger ones heads, small stubs were left of the fork as he pushed them further down, their screams coming to no end but Lukas only stared dull eyed at them as their long lives flew passed them. "I honestly do not pity you, you deserve to die." He quickly pulled the fork from the troll's head, leaving a thin line straight to the pink flesh. The thick sound of skin being sliced was as a symphony of music to his ears.

The tall figure moved swiftly and elbowed one of the many trolls left standing, dancing over to an unsuspecting miniature man before stabbing the back of his neck. The man began to squeak and squabble as he lifted him higher and higher up, the head began to slide until a _clisshhhh_ noise cut him off stopping the movements as fast as they had come, he was dead. Gandalf continued to stagger left and right cutting down his former comrades like trees in a forest, his eyes showed resentment within them. He hated them, they wanted to devour his master and that was never welcomed into his spirit, he had known better then that, Lukas had taught him that much. He simply sliced them were they stood, becoming their undertaker and resurrection man. "I don not understand the point in this feast of human flesh, we are not cannibals." Gandalf asked his latest victim whom only cried out in pain as his arm was sliced off, chunks of flesh hitting the ground noisily. 

"Because, the noble one asks for it, he wants him in his belly!" The troll's nonsense caused Lukas to look up to him, he dropped a body from his hands and walked over to the armless troll before lifting him by the collar.

"Who wants to speak with me?" He asked, apathy present. The trolls face was contorted and vile as he lay his large brown eyes on him his grin shit eating.

"He goes by Clovis now a days… but he has _many_ names." He stared at him before throwing the troll to the ground; cracking his over sized head. Blood spewing from his now lifeless form.

"Pathetic." Lukas walked over to the now silent bodies and kicked them over towards his bed; the last of the living ones stormed the room, exiting towards a small door in the corner near the bed. "Help me push these into the pit." Gandalf nodded and lifted a few into his arms before throwing them into the pit, Lukas doing the same. The room was finally clear of anything aside from blood, usually his friend would have arrived already, but she wasn't which frightened him but he didn't show it.

"Shall I take leave Mester?" Lukas waved his hand and Gandalf bowed. " I shall return soon." The troll left through the door, which the others had vanished behind and Lukas was alone yet again, to think out his next move. He moved to his small tiled sink and turned it on, the blood that stained his hands was beginning to harden which irked him to no end. He moved his hands from over it and watched as the clear water resonated with the red on his palms dying it a disturbing crimson.

"Disgusting." Lukas began to scrub harshly trying to remove the red but it seemed to stay even though it was obviously coming off, he didn't know what to do except scrub and scrub until he was using his nails to claw off the blood. He continued unable to hear the calls of his doctor he only continued to scratch even when it began to burn.

"LUKAS?!" He ignored it and continued, pieces of _blood_ began to come off pleasing him to no end, it was almost gone. "I'm coming in!" The man shouted before the metal door was unlocked allowing access for those who followed him. "What are you doing?!" Lukas felt his arms pulled away from the sink, much of the bloody clumps unable to slide down the drain. "…what did you do?" The mans peppermint eyes stared intently on the large patches of skin that clogged the bloody water. "Why did you do this?" He questioned only getting a frown. The doctor pulled the hands to him and stared, much of the flesh on his palms had been scrapped away and even some of opisthenar was even damaged, this caused the disturbed man to tsk at his favorite patient. "Oh Mr. Bondevik, what am I to do with you." The worry from his voice only vanished once he removed his gloved hands from the patient. His smile showing his pearly whites which in turn disturbed _Lukas_.

"Let me go home." Lukas let out calmly; he always knew the answer, he'd ask every other day. The man laughed happily before kissing the top of Lukas' forehead, he did not flinch or move away.

"Now why would I do that? You are my favorite you know." The doctor bandaged up the mans palms with parchment and alcohol, once again Lukas did not flinch. "This is your home, your grave, and your heaven." The doctor cut the leftover bandage and pated harshly down onto the mans hands, he hissed in pain but the doctor only smiled cruelly, he truly was an evil man, to laugh at someone elses pain was only a game to him. "I'll make sure of that." The doctor stood up, his leering shadow glaring down at Lukas' smaller one before following it's master out of the room. Lukas was alone yet again. It was a chore to Lukas Bondevik; it was a chore to live.

Lukas realized that, and he hopped that (f/n) did too.

**End of chapter**

**Hey guys~! Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with a bunch of other stuff. So who the hell is **_**Clovis**_** really and why does everyone know him? What is reader afraid of and what did Oliver do exactly? Why are people suddenly dying? What is going on?**

**Comment, favorite, and watch for more awesome chapters! :iconyaynorwayplz:**


End file.
